20 questions Matt's version
by butterfly1415
Summary: L, Near, Matt and Mello plays 20 questions. Matt's version. LxNear, MattxMello


**NearxL**

**20 questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, since L isn't still alive. Only through fanfiction *cries***

**A/N: So, I got this idea, and decided to write it down. I'll hope you'll like it. It's the longest one I've ever written. Enjoy, everyone:**

L was going to visit him soon. Near was excited. In his 14 yearold life, he had only met L seven times. Most of them also with Mello, and sometimes Matt. Near didn't mind to share L with Matt, but when Mello was there, you couldn't get a moment alone with L. He talked constantly. It was rather annoying.

Matt, on the other hand, was very silent. He just played his game, and added a comment when they talked about something he knew about.

Tomorow, sadly, Mello and Matt should also be there.

Near placed the last puzzle piece in its place, finishing the white puzzle.

*

Next day:

Near, Matt, and Mello sat on the front stairs. It was chilly, so Roger had ordered them all to wear coates. Mello, who were on the top of the stairs, ate a chocolate bar. Matt, sitting a few steps beneath him, played his game. From the music, Near could tell it was Zelda. He, on the lower stairs, had decided to broad along his Octimus Prime. It was beside him, facing the huge place in front of them.

Then, a car approached. Watari stepped out. He opened the door. L appeared. He told Watari something, then turned to them. He also wore a coat. It was rather long and white, with buttons all the way down. You could tell that L didn't feel comfortable in it. He walked towards them. Near stood up, followed by Mello and Matt.

"Hello" L said

"Hello" answered Near. Matt just lifted his gloved hand, whitout looking up from his game. He looked funny, you almost couldn't see any of his face. His eyes were covered by the googles, and his vest covered his nose and mouth. Mello looked speechless, as always when L showed up.

Matt leaned towards him, whispering out loud

"Breathe, Mello. Breathe."

Near smiled a bit, when Mello returned, punching Matt on the arm and sending an evil glare towards him.

"What do you want to do?" L asked.

Matt shrugged, and neither Mello or Near had an answer.

"Well then, I guess, we can just go to my place"

Near nodded.

"Come on"

They walked towards the car. Matt looked at L.

"Hey, you look weird in that" he said, pointing towards the coat.

"Yes. Watari made me wear it"

"Roger also made us wear coates" Near decided to add.

"You don't think they're clones or something?" Matt looked at L

"No, then they would look the same"

"They kinda do"

Near smiled. They reached the car, where Watari was waiting.

"I do not look like Roger" Watari said, and Matt laughed.

"Nobody wants to" Matt added.

"I hope he can't hear us" Mello looked back over his shoulder.

"He can't hear us from here" Near pointed out.

"You'll never know. I think he's a mind reader too. He always shows up right in the kitchen when I am about to steal some chocolate for Mello"

"Schhh" Mello turned to Matt.

"It's not my fault you're addicted" Matt returned to his game, only to get it snapped out of his hands.

"Mello, give it back. I just reached level 40." Mello just laughed, and ran by Near, who took it out of his hands and reached it to Matt.

"Thanks, Near. You're awesome"

Near just shaked his head, a bit confused and went into the car. He was quickly followed by Matt, Mello and L.

They reached L's apartment soon. Mello had talked through the whole ride, and Near was grateful that the trip hadn't taken more time. He didn't wanted to hear more about all the girls who thought Mello was cute.

Inside, the living room was filled with different computers, and a few tvs. The bed in the other room was untouched. On the desk in the kitchen, was a large strawberry cake, and a few chocolate bars, which Mello quickly grabbed. Papers was all over the floor, and Watari collected them. Some of L's stuff, made by dice, was still around the room.

Mello sat himself in the couch, a red one, pretty used. L sat beside him, his usual way. Near took his place on the floor, one knee to his chest. Matt sat in the chair, beside him.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Mello asked.

"I don't know" L answered.

"Hey, how about '20 questions'?" Matt asked

"Sure" Near said, and both L and Mello nodded.

"Okay, but then we'll do my version. We have to ask each other about something. You have to answer truthfully, or as much as you can. You can ask anyone, as long everyone is asked about something. You may not ask Those questions, such as 'What's your real name'. So, not those you can't or may not answer."

"Matt, isn't that more like truth or dare?" Mello asked the gamer.

"Yeah, maybe I mixed them up" he grinned.

"Let's begin. You'll go first Mello" L said

"Okay...Near. Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes, I have. I am not entirely emotionless, you know? So, it's my turn. Matt, why don't you work harder in school?"

"Well...uhm, that's because Mello would get pissed if I became number 2 instead of him. And sometimes he's nice to hang out with."

"Sometimes?" Mello growled

"Yeah, when you're not pissed at Near"

"Calm down, Mello" Near said "You should be happy that Matt sacrifice his posibilities to become L for you, for your friendship" He looked at Mello, who looked stunned.

"Matt, it is your turn" L pointed out

"Oh, right...L, where is your home?"

"That is Wammy's. Mello, why do you eat chocolate?"

"Because it's taste good, and it reminds me of birthdays. Matt, what do you think about L?" Mello glared at the redhaired.

"He's cool." Matt turned to L "You would be even cooler though, if you came visiting us more. Near, who do you prefer; Me or Mello. To be friends with, I mean"

"You. Mello speaks too much, and I can't stand his temper. L, do you like spending time with us?"

"Yes. You are great company. Funny, for sure. Matt, do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah" he blushed a bit. "Mello, do you?"

"Yeah, I do" Mello breaked his chocolate into two, reaching one to L, who definitely needed a fix. "L, do you?"

"Yes. Do you, Near?" L turned his big black eyes towards the boy.

"Yes. Mello, what's your favourite animal" Near tried to get away from the subject.

"Oh, come on Near. You don't want us to find out who?"

"No" Near simply replied "Please answer the question"

"Hmmm,...a tiger maybe? Yours, Matt?"

"Ehm,..I think maybe the hippo?" Mello laughed and L and Near smiled a bit.

"The hippo, Matt?" L asked

"Yeah. I think so." Matt looked thoughtful.

"What's yours, L?"

"A dolphin. Your favourite animal, Near?"

"I never thought about that before. The polar bear, I think"

"It suits you" Mello said "Now, come on, ask Matt who his crush is. If you don't, I will"

"I won't ask Matt about that" Near shaked his head, and Matt send him a grateful smile.

"So, I'll ask you. Do you want me to ask you now, when it's my turn, or when we get back to Wammy's?"

"Now, if you have to" Matt sighed, and Near already felt a bit embarassed for Matt.

"Is he in this room?"

"Yes" Matt replied, looking out of the window like the whole thing bored him. Mello, on the other hand, looked really curious and leaned towards Matt.

"Is he tall?"

"Yes" Then it wasn't Near.

"Does he like sweet stuff?"

"Yes" Now, Near was definitely not a possibility.

"What colour hair got he?"

"B..blonde" Matt blushed, and Mello looked like he just got hit in the face. L, on the other hand, looked amused, for some reason. Near, could only feel sorry for Matt. He wouldn't want his crush to find out like this.

"Near, it's your turn." L noticed.

"Oh, right...Mello, do you like Matt too?" Now, Matt didn't have to ask. Near could at least do this for him.

"Yes" It was barely audible. Mello hide his face and Matt looked really happy.

When Mello had got over his blush, and the embarassing moment, he asked L

"Now it's your turn. Do we know the person"

"Yes"

"Is it a guy?"

"Yes" Near felt his ecxtitement rise.

"Is it someone from Wammy's?"

"Yes"

"Is it Roger?"

"No!" L looked terrified.

"Roger isn't that bad" Watari added from the corner of the room. Matt and Mello looked at each other, hiding a laugh. So, Roger and Watari. Now, they had a new thing to tease. Everyone began to blush, of the thought of Roger and Watari doing...things.

"Oh, right, where were we?" Mello looked a bit confused.

"'Is it someone from Wammy's?'" Near reminded him.

"Yeah. Is he in this room?"

"Yes"

Mello and Matt looked at each other, surprised. Near was too nervous to look at anyone. L had put on his blank face.

"Does he like childish stuff?"

"Yes" Then, it wasn't Mello.

"Does he like games" Mello's voice got a bit higher, afraid that L would say yes.

"No" Mello let out a sigh.

"Near?" he asked

"Yes"

Near looked at L, who only had his eyes on him. Watari had left the room. Near blushed.

"Near, do you like...oh, I don't even have to ask" Mello said, and walked over to Matt's chair.

Near stood up, mumbling something about the bathroom. He didn't wanted L to find out this way. But when he walked past L, he grabbed his arm, gently, and pulled the whiteclad boy down in his lap. Near's eyes widdened by the sudden move. He could feel L's breath in his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

He heard Mello and Matt walking into the bedroom. Then, he felt L's lips on his cheek. He blushed immidieatly. He leaned into the touch. He noticed L's hair brushing against his neck, as the detective leaned over Nears shoulder and leaned his head on Near's shoulder.

Near tried to pull away, but a pair of pale, skinny arms, held him around his shoulders. He looked right into L's eyes, who were right in front of him.

"What's wrong? You don't like me?"

"No, it's not that" He tried to look away, but L's eyes quickly caught his.

"What, then?" The detectives's voice was soft, his touch even softer.

"I'm just not used to people touching me"

"You don't like it?"L tilted his head a bit, as if the mystery was simpler that way.

"I didn't say that" Near smiled, and L smiled back.

"Well, then..."

And Near felt gentle lips against his. They pushed softly against his, as if they were afraid to hurt him. Near kissed back. L's lips tasted a bit of the chocolate he ate a few moments ago. Near waned more. He leaned further against L, pushing their lips against each other. L stroke his cheek with one of his hands, the other on Near's back, pushing him towards himself. Near's let his hand run through L's hair. It was softer than he had expected. He opened his mouth slighly, waiting for L to do the same. He did. Their tongues met. L's mouth tasted sweet. Like candy. Near leaned even more towards L, when L pulled away. Near made a disappointed sound.

"Why don't I tell Watari to call Roger, and ask him if you can spend the some days here"

Near just smiled, a bit dazed.

"I'll take that as a yes, then" L smiled. Near looked into his deep, dark eyes. He felt like he could drown in them.

"We better go ask Matt and Mello too" Near said, forcing his eyes away from L's.

"Not now. I'm sure they're busy" L caught his eyes with his.

Near leaned upwards for another kiss.

Near loved '20 questions'.

**A/N: This turned out really well. I especially like the part with the first kiss, and the part where they're talking about Roger. I made some RogerxWatari since I think they fit each other. I also made MelloxMatt since they're just plain cute. The part about the fav. animals; well, that was just something I decided to add. I read another fanfiction where matt loved hippos, and thought it was extremely adorable. So, that's why he got the hippo. Mello got the tiger, because it just suits him. And L the dolphin, because dolphins are smart, and I didn't think he should have a whale. I wanted to make on of them have a water animal, since I really like those. And Near, the polar bear, well, I run out of ideas. Sorry.**

**Review please.**

**Anne.**


End file.
